


Untitled Piece 1

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just something that I started writing.





	Untitled Piece 1

Mirabelle had always liked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was this quiet, high society kind of girl. She had long dark hair and royal posture, and she was tall and reserved and very unattainable, usually. Everyone wanted her, secretly, but they knew she was off limits. Her parents were also both politicians.

Mirabelle worked with the slaves. She turned them from scared young girls into something sellable, or changed them according to their owner’s whims. Of course, some people would rather buy fresh, scared young girls, still clothed and crying and not even fully aware of their new status. Mirabelle would rather purchase a fresh girl and break her in, using company machinery after hours.

Mirabelle and her co-workers got credits to buy their own slaves, but Mirabelle almost never redeemed hers. In fact, she had only used them once, to buy a girl named Naomi. Mirabelle’s co-workers, on the other hand, used their credits all the time, and teased Mirabelle about her reluctance to spend, and for those occasions she brought out Naomi, in case they had forgotten about the slave that she did have.

Mirabelle liked to save her credits for girls that she considered very special. She could probably get dibs on any girl she wanted, considering how much she had accumulated.

Naomi and Mirabelle had been childhood friends, but they had stopped being friends after a few political arguments, and Mirabelle didn’t know where Naomi was for a year or two after that. She turned up in a slave auction, and Mirabelle decided to take the plunge on her. Lately though, Mirabelle has been bored with Naomi, but that’s a given, considering she only bought her to make her miserable.

Naomi had friends that were willing to pay the price for her freedom, or at the very least to own her until they could pull together that money. Mirabelle managed to find out, and she’s been reluctant to let go of Naomi for that reason. Naomi doesn’t know any of this, of course. She’s locked up in her room, cut off from everything that Mirabelle doesn’t want her to know, and tuned into everything that she does.

 

While she could get away with a pretty wide range of abuse, Mirabelle wasn’t allowed to let Naomi die, so she was chained up, wrists bound above her head to a retracting mount. She could lean forward to drink water, or eat some pellets if Mirabelle decided to leave some out, but as soon as she stopped pulling, her body would be pulled back up against the wall again.

Rather painfully, too.

Naomi hadn’t been allowed to wear any clothes since Mirabelle had bought her, so she was always nude, all her slave tattoos and modification scars fully visible to anyone who wants to see. Naomi’s stomach had been replaced with a synthetic one, as well as most of her intestines and some other organs. It meant that Mirabelle didn’t have to deal with that much of a mess, and Naomi would be much more efficient with her food. Mirabelle had gone with one of the cheaper options, which did mean that Naomi had a very visible scar on her stomach, and that for a while, Naomi would bother her about what had been done to her, and Mirabelle had decided that she wasn’t going to find out if she could help it, early on.

Mirabelle also kept Naomi’s bangs cut like she remembered, but she let the rest of her hair grow out however it wanted. Naomi’s hair was naturally pink, which was weird, but there are a ton of people whose hair is just like that, so Mirabelle just teases her about it. Mirabelle had considered, multiple times, shaving Naomi bald, but she also thinks that Naomi’s hair is one of her only good features, so she leaves it like that.

Mirabelle had always wondered if Naomi realized how she felt about her. That she only kept her around to torment her, and that she had bigger plans in mind. Naomi hadn’t left this room for a few months, and Mirabelle made sure there was no way to tell what time it was, so she wasn’t sure what Naomi’s perception of time was. There was a TV in the corner of the room, playing whatever garbage Mirabelle could find on loop, just because she didn’t want Naomi to go insane. She makes sure that she doesn’t call Naomi by name, though.

“Hey, pet. You awake?” Mirabelle jabs Naomi with an electric prod, and that always wakes her up.

Naomi wakes up with a start, and she stammers out a response. “Y-yes, Miss!!” Naomi’s voice is coarse and panicked, and she’s obviously surprised that Mirabelle has even bothered to show up.

“Remember Elizabeth?”

“I-is that me?”

Mirabelle laughs, and she considers lying to Naomi about it, but she doesn’t.

“No, it’s a girl we know. Remember her?”

“No.”

Mirabelle jabs Naomi with the prod, and Naomi yelps, and Mirabelle scolds her.

“No, _who_?”

“No, Miss.”

“Good girl.”

Mirabelle looks over Naomi’s restraints, just to make sure she hasn’t been trying anything. It’s fine, of course, because Naomi doesn’t have any hope any more. That’s easy for Mirabelle but, it’s also very boring for her, too, so she lets Naomi out of her current restraints, and orders her to her feet.

Naomi apologizes and stumbles to her feet, but it’s been a week or so since she’s really moved, so her joints crack as she moves, and she’s clumsy at first. Mirabelle makes sure to fix that with a few prods, as close to Naomi’s cunt as she can get, and Naomi straightens up quickly.

Mirabelle inspects Naomi’s body. It’s in pretty good shape, and she knows a few people who would kill for an ass like this, but the tits leave something to be desired. She spreads Naomi’s ass, and pretends to inspect it. Mirabelle admits that if this was anyone else, she’d happily eat that hole out, but she’d rather not give Naomi the pleasure of her getting her ass eaten out. She laughs at the tramp stamp she got for Naomi, the one that reads “RAPE BAIT”, the one that she isn’t even sure Naomi knows about.

Naomi is guided out of her little room, into the living room, where Mirabelle keeps the feeding machine. Naomi sees it, and tries to go back, but a few more shocks from Mirabelle do a handy job of getting her onto the machine, where she is strapped down.

The feeding machine used to be at Mirabelle’s workplace, but they upgraded, and Mirabelle managed to take one home. Mirabelle wishes she could stuff it in Naomi’s room, but it’s just narrow enough hat it fits through the front door, and too wide for the interior doors, so it’s shoved off to the side of her living room. Naomi’s strapped in, belly down, like she’s supposed to be, and she’s obviously nervous because, obviously this isn’t her first time doing this, and she hates it.

“Miss, please, do we have to do this?” Naomi pleads, and Mirabelle jams her prod into Naomi’s ass and shocks her a few times, and Naomi screams, and after that she manages to stay quiet.

It’s not like she has much of a choice, anyway, since the feeding is done through a nozzle, which is jammed down Naomi’s throat. Mirabelle rolls her eyes as Naomi screams and chokes on the nuzzle as she pushes it further down her throat. Mirabelle knows what it’s like to be fed by this thing, since during training, she and her co-workers practiced with each other before being allowed to use it with actual merchandise.

Still, having the nozzle in your throat for hours at a time probably gets old, which was how it was about to be for Naomi, and Mirabelle made sure to secure the nozzle in place, so that it wouldn’t fall out of Naomi’s mouth over the course of the day. Naomi cried and tried to get it out, but of course it doesn’t budge.

And then Mirabelle puts on her jacket and her nametag and goes to work. On the way to work she considers selling Naomi, again, but she doesn’t like the idea that if she does, Naomi is probably going to stop suffering. She could rent Naomi out but…

Mirabelle admits to herself that maybe she just wants to keep Naomi all to herself, that she wants Naomi to suffer, and to know that Mirabelle is in complete control. Mirabelle gets to work, and there’s new arrivals in the store.

The building that Mirabelle works in is divided into three areas. There’s the office, which is the upstairs area. Most of the paper work for all the slaves in the state is done up there, and then there’s the basement, and it’s where slaves are branded and trained, and it’s where Mirabelle works.

And then there’s the store. Most of the time, it’s just a normal grocery store, but sometimes girls are told that they’re being brought here so that they don’t panic about it. Most people don’t know the location of the offices or training facilities, they just know where the auctions happen.

Girls are told that they’re here “for processing”, without being told what that means. They’re lined up in the store, and employees get to have early dibs on girls if they’re not already accounted for. Today it’s just a bunch of college girls, still wearing their fancy college uniforms. What college still makes their student wear uniforms, anyway?

Wait.

Mirabelle does a double take _. That’s Elizabeth_ , in the middle, hands cuffed behind her back. She probably doesn’t know what’s going on, not more than any of the other girls, but she looks so calm about it, like it’s no big deal, really. They probably have suspicions, but Mirabelle _knows_ that they haven’t been told at all.

So of course, Mirabelle puts all her credits down towards Elizabeth, and obviously, that’s the winning bid. Elizabeth is Mirabelle’s property now.


End file.
